lake_munrofandomcom-20200213-history
Luke Brooks
Luke Brooks was a sophomore (grade 10) at Lake Munro. He, along with Sarah Lawton were sent to a boarding school at the end of their sophomore year. Character History Starts Lake Munro in season 15 as an 8th grader. He can dance and is a hit with the ladies. In season 16 he starts a dance team and falls in love with Vince's sister Sammi. He is not seen much in season 17, although he gets over Sammi. In season 18, he quits the dance team, because he needs to get a tutor. In season 19 he starts doing drugs to get relief from school, with Colin and Freddie. During the school shooting Colin targets him first, but he gets away without being shot. He then runs and tells Mrs. Vauhn and calls the police. After the school shooting, he struggles to cope with the death of Colin, and the guilt that he could have stopped it. After the guidance counsler convinces him their was nothing he could do he begins to feel better. Later, he goes to visit Freddie in the hospital and they discuss the shooting. He continues to see the guidance counsler. After another downfall he turns back to drugs. One day after school he goes to see the guidance counsler and she said that Freddie had passed away. Running out of her office, he runs into Erin and tells her. She freaks out thinking it is Paul, but then he tells her it's Freddie. He later is seen vandalizing a building and being arrested. While in jail, Miss Kimber comes by to bail him out, and she tells the cop he has mental problems. As they are driving back to school, Luke tells her he wishes she was his mother. Later, he begins to become attached to her, and even asks her out. She tells him no, that he wouldn't be good for either of them, and he storms out. He then begins to feel alone, because he has no friends. He later befriends Cameron, and Cam helps him through his rejection. In the season finale, to get attention he begins to act out, and even vandalizes school property. In season 20, he pursue's Lilly, but she turns him down. In season 21, Jasmine begins to flirt with him which makes Dave jealous. She later asks him out and he says yes. Luke comes over to Jasmine's new house and they talk and watch a movie. When Rico and Maddie come home, Jasmine suggests that her and Luke leave to give the other two privacy. Maddie says they don't have to, but Jasmine leaves anyway. The two go to a restaurant and have coffee, when the place gets robbed. Two men, with guns, tell everyone to get under a table. Luke has flashbacks of the school shooting, and protects Jasmine. When the gunman leave, they police arrive and want to question everyone in the restaurant. He calls Miss Kimber to come get him, since his guardian is never home. She goes to the police station to pick him up after he is done being questioned. Later, he realises that he is bisexual, and is scared to come out. He later comes out to Jasmine, and she is ok with it, which makes him happy. He gets help from Cam on how to deal with coming out. Later, when Jasmine breaks up with him, he becomes heart broken. He begins to develop feelings for Cam, but when he tries to break Cam and Aaron up by spreading rumors about Aaron, Cam tells him that he doesn't go for guys like that. Later, he begins to feel like an outsider amoung his peers. In season 22, when the contest to go to the new boarding school is announced, he asks Miss Kimber to sign his papers so he can enter. When she says that she can't legally sign them, he tells her that his legal gaurdian wouldn't bother to sign them. When he goes home, he tries to get his gaurdian to sign them, and surprisingly she evantually does. Later, when Cam and Aaron break-up, Luke tries to get Cam to go out with him. After showing Cam that he is a good guy, Cam agrees to go out with him. Later, Cam breaks up with him and he is shown to be upset. However he and Cam are on good terms. Later, he finds out he won the contest and is able to go to the boarding school. Excited, he tells Miss Kimber and she congradulates him. Later he says goodbye to Lake Munro and is last seen going to the car that the boarding school sent for him and saying goodbye to everyone, along with Sarah. Trivia *He has appeared in 94 episodes.